Didn't Love Him
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: For months Katniss has been cheating on Gale with Peeta and getting away with it. But when Gale finally finds out things don't turn out quite the way anyone expected. Especially when he gets some help from some unexpected people. -L funny, language, drunken behavior, revenge, one-shot, drama, AU, slightly OOC


Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Didn't Love Him

Gale had no idea how he was so oblivious. Apparently he was the only one that for some reason just couldn't see the elephant in the room. For weeks he kept glaring whenever his closest friends Finnick, and Haymitch tried to point out said elephant; one time he even yelled at Annie, Finnick's wife when she pursued the topic which earned him a punch to the face and a broken nose. The only thing left was for him to witness what they've all been hinting at for himself.

"Goodbye Finnick." Gale rolled his eyes and crossed the street. "I'm going to visit Katniss. Remember her? My girlfriend? Yeah _she's _the one I want to see and talk to, not you so don't call back when I hang up." He spoke into the receiver, slightly annoyed but still amused at his friends antics.

"_Alright but stop by. Annie made a casserole with stew chicken." _

"Okay." And then he hung up and walked up the stairs to the intimidating looking building glaring down at him. Katniss worked in the sales department of Snow Corporation which sold fear-of-things-that-will-never-happen; just you're average insurance company really.

He strolled up the path through the front gardens and paid no mind to anyone milling around out there, to be honest it was a very well kept garden and many people took their breaks and lunches out there. He was about to walk right up to the front doors when he heard a familiar laugh and turned his head just the slightest, wondering where he knew that laugh from. The second his eyes found the source cold fear ran down his back.

It was Katniss in the arms of a very affectionate blonde haired, well built man. And they looked awfully cozy together sitting on a garden bench her arms wrapped around his neck with a picnic basket beside them.

**OOO**

Gale didn't bother with trivialities such as knocking or ringing the bell, he just opened the door and walked into Finnick and Annie's house and declared exactly what was troubling him the second he found Finnick in the sitting room. "Katniss is cheating on me."

Finnick sighed and nodded, anticipating this exact scenario when he found out the situation months ago. "I know. Should I get the whiskey?" He stood up and made his way over to his home bar. It was one of the many reasons along with the five guest bedrooms that he and Annie decided to buy this house especially.

"I'll take Gin."

Wordlessly Finnick turned around to the liquor cabinet and pulled down a still full bottle of Gin and placed it on the coffee table in front of Gale who looked like if anyone asked him his own name he'd struggle to remember it. "Have a seat Gale." Finnick gestured to the couch then grabbed two glasses and proceeded to pour two generous drinks. "Before you say anything, just tell me if the police will come looking for you." He asked as he handed Gale his drink.

At that Gale cracked a smile before draining his glass in one gulp, cringing at the burn of straight Gin. "Aww fuck I should have fucked him up…" He shook his head and handed the glass back.

"I'll take that as a no." Finnick shook his head and poured another drink. "You don't happen to have your gun on you do you?"

Gale shook his head. "No…I should have though…I would have shot that bastard. Ten times I would have shot him ten times for…"

"For?" Finnick insisted, sipping his glass of Gin. He reclined back into the couch knowing full well Annie was in the kitchen finishing up lunch and wouldn't enter until he called her in. This was a tough time for Gale and it was best to just let the guys be guys for awhile.

Gale heaved a heavy sigh and downed his second glass, wishing to Heaven and back he was drunk enough to forget what he just saw. "Cheating. He just sat there with her on his…his _lap_ and arms around…with picnic…fuck…" He mumbled.

"You know you're not dating that guy right? He's not the one cheating on you." Finnick pointed out.

Gale scoffed and was about to say something when he realized he was right; it was _Katniss _cheating on him. That other guy probably doesn't even know she- "Holy shit…Katniss is fucking _cheating_ on me." He whispered disbelievingly. "_She_ is cheating on me."

All Finnick could do was nod. It was the truth, they all knew it but Gale just never wanted to hear it and now that he have seen it with his own eyes there's no getting around that fact. At least he didn't do anything rash that would get him arrested, which was Finnick's biggest fear when he found out. He prayed to the Heavens above that he would never have to go bail his friend out of jail; he would if it came to that but he hoped it would never happen.

**OOO**

Half an hour later Annie came in to tell them lunch was ready and to come eat. Idly Gale watched as Annie took out a dish for him, she was four months pregnant and it was showing through the sundress she was wearing.

"What are you going to do?" Annie asked quietly and set the full dish of food in front of him before moving on to take out her husband's.

Immediately Gale dug in, his mouth filled with casserole and chicken. He always loved Annie's cooking and she always made sure to send him over a plate of food; it was one of the things he liked about her. Katniss never did learn how to cook so the only good food he ever really got was from Annie.

What was he going to do? He had to break up with Katniss he couldn't just ignore the situation any longer. "I want revenge." He stated coolly, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

"Please think this through Gale; we don't want you getting arrested." Annie warned, carefully pouring glasses of water for everyone. "I know you're hurting but…"

"I know Annie don't worry." Gale patted her arm then turned to Finnick. "Do you think you can find out who this new guy is?"

Finnick nodded slowly, his mouth filled with food. "I think so. What's he look like?"

"Blonde hair, built like a fucking truck."

"Nice description."

"He had a basket?"

"Like…a bread basket?"

"Sure. Whatever." He shrugged and shoveled some more food into his mouth. "Listen," He began around a mouthful. "I'm going to confront Katniss tonight. Meet me at the bar later?"

"Of course."

**OOO**

So there Gale sat in their shared apartment with the lights dim drinking a bottle of whiskey and reminiscing about Katniss and their relationship. He thought about all the wonderful trips they went on, the romantic gestures he made, the future they planned and wondered where it all went wrong. How could she do this to him? He thought they had something special, he thought they were going to get married, have kids and _build_ a life together. When did it all go wrong?

Around nine o'clock in the evening Katniss finally walked in surprised to see Gale sitting at the table drinking in near darkness with his feet resting on the table top. "Gale! Jeeze you scared me!" She yelped and held a hand to her heart. "Would it kill you to turn on some lights?"

"I know you've been cheating on me with another man." Gale spoke casually and tipped the remainder of the whiskey back and sighed as it burned down his throat.

Katniss snorted and tossed her bag onto the couch. "What? How much have you been drinking Gale?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and poured himself another generous glass of whiskey. "Not enough clearly." He raised the glass to her in a mock toast. "Don't laugh me off Katniss. I smelt Old Spice on your shirt this morning." Slowly he took a sip of his current best friend in the world, Johnny Walker Double Black. "I only wear Axe."

"Don't do this Gale, I told you I'm not cheating on you. I love you." She moved to leave the room, obviously thinking that would end the conversation.

"Sit down, I'm not finished."

"Don't order me around, I've had a long day and we are _done_ with this stupid conversation!"

Calmly Gale watched her over the rim of his glass and smiled coldly. "Long day? Let me tell you about mine." He sighed and pulled his feet off the table. "I went to visit you at work today, saw this lovely little couple out front being affectionate didn't think a thing of it." He took a sip of his drink to steady his anger. "But then I heard a familiar laugh, looked over and bless me it was you." His eyes bore into her own.

Katniss paled at the realization that he knew. What was he going to do? Gale was not one for keeping his head level in overly emotional situations and here he is casually drinking when normally he's the first one to reach for his gun. He usually believes in the 'shoot first ask questions later' philosophy.

"I can explain." She whispered, her throat dy.

He smiled. "Oh really? I'm listening. I'm very interested to hear this."

At that Katniss' face turned red and she looked everywhere but him. "Well…you see I don't really…it's not what you think, we, you and I…"

"You've done me wrong Katniss. There's nothing you can say to deny that."

There really wasn't much she could say to that so she kept quiet and chewed her inner cheek. What was he going to do? Even she couldn't answer that question.

"I should have seen the signs you were sneaking around." Gale stated with a sigh and tossed back the rest of his drink before pouring another. "You know I love you, I've done everything I can for you; bought you a car, took you on all the vacations you wanted-hell I even gave up smoking for you." At that he reached into his front jacket pocket and pulled out a cartridge of cigarettes and lighter. "Did you even love me?" He pulled out one cigarette and placed it between his lips and lit it, taking a deep, long drag. "Because I loved you. With all my heart."

Tears glistened in Katniss' eyes and she took a deep shuddering breath. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say something her phone sounded, signaling she just received a text. Immediately her hand clamped down on her pocket where her phone sat.

Gale's eye's followed to her hand and he breathed out a billow of smoke. "How long has this been going on? For months you've been acting strange, didn't want to talk, ignoring my calls, text messages hell even e-mails. But you smile when you look at your phone…damn it I should have seen the signs." He shook his head sadly, almost as if he couldn't believe how obvious it was in hindsight.

"Baby I-"

"Don't baby me." He cut her off and took a bracing sip of the whiskey. "You know Haymitch told me to watch out for you." He began idly and took a drag from the cigarette looking like he was just wistfully discussing the wonderful weather in Hawaii.

"What?" Katniss gasped, offended at the thought of her own friend betraying her. "Why would he-I-I trusted him, he's-"

"-not wrong for warning me of your bad habits." Gale answered smoothly. "Said you always did seem to fall for the knight in shining armor. But never could seem to stick it out once you realized he's not actually a knight…just a guy in love." Absently he tapped his cigarette on the top of the table, not caring about the messy ashes any longer. "So was it worth it?"

Katniss blinked uncomprehendingly. "Was what worth it?"

"Sleeping around."

"Gale!" She yelled aghast at his audacity.

Gale nodded and took another drag. "Well he's the lucky one now isn't he?" Casually he stood up, down the remainder of his drink, tucked the cigarette at the corner of his lips and grabbed the half empty bottle of whiskey. "Goodbye Katniss." And with that said he left without looking back.

**OOO**

As soon as Gale was out of the apartment building he pulled out his cell phone and called Finnick. "Hey, you and the guys ready?"

"_Yeah. Meet us down at the bar, we're waiting." _

"Who'd you call up?" He asked as he crossed the street and quickly walked in the direction of the bar not ten minutes away.

"_Cato, Clove and Glimmer." _There was shuffling heard, some people yelling 'HI!' and then laugher and cheers before he continued. _"Annie's not here being pregnant and all and Haymitch send's his blessings and advice not to be stupid." _

Gale snorted into the receiver but picked up his pace, eager to see his friends. "Why's Cato and them there?"

"_The girls aren't too fond of Katniss and Cato's feeling a bit sympathetic tonight." _

**OOO**

"My condolences." Cato walked up as soon as Gale entered and clasped his hand then pulled him into a hug with a hard pat on the back before pulling away and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "But I did tell you not to get involved with that girl." He shook his head pityingly, very much resembling an older brother consoling his young, naïve brother after falling in love with a stripper. "Someone get this guy a shot! He's just found out his girl's been cheating on him!" Cato declared loudly, alerting the entire bar to Gale's story.

Many people sent him pitying looks, and raised their glass in his honor while Glimmer shoved a generous shot of Whiskey into his hand. The bartender even nodded and raised a decent shot to him when he was looking.

"How'd it go?" Finnick asked as soon as he sat down in the booth they secured.

"Alright." Gale sighed and took his shot while Cato slid in beside him and ordered another round of drinks for everyone. "She denied it."

"Of course she did." Glimmer sent him a pitying look, which he was quickly becoming tired of. "But we've found her new boyfriend." Slowly she slid a picture across the table to him. "Name's Peeta Mellark he works in a bakery not too far from where she works. He seems every bit the average cutie pie he looks like. Polite, sweet and all that shit."

Gale stared down at the man Katniss cheated on him with; he did look like a baker with blonde hair, that stupid grin and apron. It made him sick.

Cato took the picture from him and snorted. "Let's go take care of this guy." He downed his shot and stood up, looking like he was ready to brawl this very second.

Finnick raised a hand in peace while he tossed his drink back and stood up and scooted his way out of the booth. "Hand on hang on we aren't going and beat this guy up alright?"

"Why the hell not?" Clove whined. "I wore these shoes _specifically _for ball-kicking!"

Subconsciously Finnick, Gale and Cato all discreetly placed their hand over their crotch, just in case she decided to get some practice in.

After a couple more drinks to get everyone loosened up they all left the bar tipsy, but still sober enough to remember their mission. Finnick was the first to spot Peeta Mellark and nudged Gale by his side.

"There, across the street that looks like the guy." He pointed at Peeta who held two heavy looking garbage bags, one in each hand and looked to be taking the day's trash out to the dumpster at the side of the building.

Gale scowled as soon as he laid eyes on the unsuspecting man and immediately crossed the street, everyone else following after. "Hey. You." Gale called out, gaining the man's attention.

The man paled as soon as he saw then entire flock of people, who looked angry, stalking up to him. "Yeah?"

"You Peeta Mellark?" Gale asked, trying to be polite but how can he when this was the man he saw his ex-girlfriend getting friendly with?

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

Cato snorted and cracked his knuckles, walking up behind Gale and scowled at Peeta. "Say the word and I'll shit him up so bad, man. Just say it."

Finnick placed a placating hand on his shoulder; the last thing they needed while reeking of alcohol was Cato going and beating someone to a bloody mess. How would they explain that to the police? If anyone had the right to go ape-shit-crazy it was Gale; at least he had an explanation.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with you." Gale stated with a sneer. "Sorry. My _Ex_ cheated on me with you."

Peeta's face fell and he dropped the bags to the ground. "Wait what?"

Cato scoffed arrogantly. "You heard him dipshit."

It was then both Glimmer and Clove moved to seal off the only available exit, making Peeta back against the brick wall. "He looks like he doesn't know." Clove mumbled, almost sounding sad.

It was the truth though, Peeta did look complexly stunned by the information that he was the other man and Katniss was in fact dating this man in front of him. He swallowed thickly and glanced at the people surrounding him. "Look…I didn't know." He appealed to Finnick, the most sympathetic looking of them all.

Finnick shook his head and pointed at Gale who crossed his arms. "It's him you should be talking to."

"You really didn't know?" Gale stared at Peeta and sighed. "Alright…I guess we can't beat the shit out of you if you didn't know."

"What?!" Cato gaped. "Are you fucking me?! H-"

Gale glared at Cato looming over him. "You didn't let me finish! Glimmer, go make sure our little baker's store is empty. Cato? Grab him." He grinned darkly and jostled Finnick standing at his side. "We've got a little revenge to execute."

**OOO**

After securing the front and back doors Gale and his entourage got to work executing his revenge; though it was slow going since Glimmer and Clove made sure to slip the bartender a hefty slip to get a full bottle of whiskey. They spent the better part of two hours decorating the baker and drinking and only finished up when the bottle was empty.

Completely wasted Gale leaned heavily on an equally drunk Cato and grinned. "That…_that_ is…a fuckin' masterpiece!" He declared loudly.

"WHHAAHOOO!" Glimmer held up the empty bottle of whiskey and was about to smash it over a terrified Peeta's head but luckily-or unluckily- Finnick grabbed the bottle just in time.

"Let's clear out!" He yelled over the loud laughter and overall drunkenness of his friends. He was the only one that still had his sense about him, though he was slightly tipsy; he knew better than to leave his friends completely un-chaperoned. Especially with Cato hanging around and Gale in that particular state of mind.

"Shoulda…shoulda taken a damn picture…" Cato mumbled as both he and Gale tried to walk through the open door at the same time. It didn't end well, they both fell into the street with the laughter of Glimmer and Clove right behind them.

"Fuck…" Gale mumbled around a yawn and rolled over to stare up at the twinkling stars about. "Nice…"

"Get up!" Clove hissed and stepped over their sprawled bodies. "We could be…what's-fuckin' arrested!" She almost fell on top of Gale but Finnick caught her arm just in time.

"Seriously guys, get the hell up." Finnick hauled Gale up by the neck of his shirt, cringing as his whiskey laced breath blew right into his face. "Pass out at my house you idiot! Move before someone calls the damn cops!"

It was because of that threat they all managed to get up and stumbled their way in the general direction of Finnick's house, leaving the front door to the bakery completely unlocked. After all they had completed their mission and were now on their way to some well deserved sleep followed by a very big, very hearty breakfast.

And that was how Peeta Mellark ended up lying tied down to the counter top in his own family's bakery covered in flour, frosting and sprinkles with a loaf of bread shoved into his mouth and the word lucky sloppily written across his forehead in spray cheese.

And that is exactly how his mother found him the following morning when she went to open up the shop. "Peeta!" She gasped and stared at her son in shock.

"Mmmohhmm!" He struggled against the bindings and stared at her pleadingly, begging her to help him.

"Peeta…you spelled 'lucky' wrong."

Didn't Love Him ~ End

Reviews are encouraged.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
